


The Buckley Family

by buckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 operator, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Gay, M/M, Step-siblings, brielle buckley - Freeform, cerebral palsey, cystic fibrosis, daughter brielle buckley, firefighter dads, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiaz/pseuds/buckleydiaz
Summary: Evan Buckley is a 28 year old LAPD firefighter and a single dad to a sick (but adorable) daughter. Brielle Buckley has a chronic condition called cystic fibrosis and she's had it since she was 6 months old. Although she wasn't in Buck's life for her first two years the last few years have been amazing for Buck.





	1. Brielle Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> So long time no see. I haven't even finished my last fan fic but I really wanted to write this one. If you came for Buck and Eddie it may be a while until they finally get together.

It was early in the morning on a hot august day and Buck was making breakfast for his daughter, like always. Brielle Buckley is a unique six year old and not only because of her illness. She always had a smile on her face even when she is always in last place for mario kart or when she was in the hospital. Unlike other six year olds she has never been very energized or social to anyone she wasn't comfortable with. Her dad is her best friend and her only other friends were her dad's coworkers at the fire house and of course, her babysitter Carla. 

Buck met Carla when he was dating this women named Abby. When Abby's mom died she decided to travel Europe leaving the caretaker unemployed. Before Carla Buck was on his own. He was to afraid to ask for help because he wanted to be a super dad and do it all. When he found out about Brielle he was just a stupid kid who had no time to prepare. His ex girlfriend that he dated for about 6 months knocked on his door and asked him to sign away his parental rights for his two year old daughter. Buck always wanted kids and he knew he couldn't just sign away his rights so he didn't. Instead he chose to raise his daughter. 

Within the last year they have developed a routine for Brielle's cystic fibrosis. They try to stay on routine whenever they can and it can be completely messed up for the day if someone interrupts it. And it got interrupted by a knock at the door while Brielle was doing breathing treatments and Buck was cooking breakfast. All the way in the kitchen   
Buck didn't even hear the knock. Brielle did and she got up to open the door expecting it to be a pizza delivery guy (the one time someone knocked on the door it was a pizza) and she didn't know any better. 

Brielle opened the door and didn't say anything.

"Hi I'm looking for Evan. I think I have the wrong apartment." Said the brunette women. 

"Wait." Is all Brielle said before leaving the door wide open and walking into the kitchen to fetch her father. She was holding his hand and standing close to him when they re approached the door.

"Maddie?" He said confused before going in for a hug.

She hugged him right back. "Hi little brother," she began, "and who is this?" She crouched down a bit to be eye level with her.

"Oh um this is your niece Brielle." Buck said and it made Maddie smile. "Bri can you say hi to your aunt Maddie." Brielle being a shy little girl stepped closer to her father before shaking her head and walked away. They both chuckled as she resumed her treatments. "So what are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in years." He asked as they step into the kitchen for more privacy.

"I left Doug," she hesitated, "and now I am ready to move on with my life."

"Aren't you scared? That Doug's-" Buck was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about Doug. How about we talk about that beautiful little girl in there." She signals to the living room.

Buck smiles. He loves talking about his daughter. "Well, she is six years old and um she has cystic fibrosis. It's pretty bad."

"What's her lung function?" Maddie asks and Buck remembers she's a nurse.

"65% give or take. The doctors say it'll probably drop down to 50% by the time she's 8. But she's doing all her treatments and taking all her medication. I'm doing everything I can to keep her healthy. "

"How come I've never heard about her?"

"You've been M.I.A for the over three years."

"And she's six."

"Yeah but her mother didn't tell me about her until she was almost three. She realised that raising a kid with CF was to difficult and was going to put her up for adoption but I wouldn't sign away my rights. How long are you gonna be in Los Angeles?"

"I'm just passing through. I'm mean I wasn't planning on staying long but I kinda want to get to know my niece."

"Stay here as long as you'd like." Buck suggests.

"I'm not really sure that she likes me."

"C'mon she's just shy. Once she's comfortable she would love to get to know you." Buck says before he calls her in for breakfast.

Brielle walks in and takes a seat next to Maddie when Buck hands her the medication she needs to take before she eats. 

"So aunt Maddie will be staying with us for a little bit. Okay?" Buck says to his daughter.

"Okay." She responds. 

\-------------

Maddie hangs out with Buck and Brielle all day. Buck wanted to show her the city but that basically included all the errands he had to do. 

First stop was the doctors office. The great thing about LA is that the best cystic fibrosis center in the country is here. Buck takes advantage of it and takes Brielle every two weeks just for a check up and to make sure everything is running okay. 

Then they go to the park across the street and Brielle plays. Because of the bad hygiene and the other kids Brielle wears a mask and gloves while she is on the playground. She started to be more comfortable with Maddie and she let Maddie push her on the swings. After the playground Brielle is always tired so Buck carries her to the apartment as she falls asleep in his arms. She naps for about an hour before they eat lunch.

They made a target run to buy Brielle a backpack and other school supplies for her first day of kindergarten next week. She was supposed to start school last year but her doctor didn't think she was healthy enough. When they were at target Brielle sat in the front part of the cart while Maddie pushed it and Buck walked next to her. 

"Which one do you want?" Buck asked as they reached the backpack aisle. Brielle stared at all of them for a couple minutes as Buck and Maddie grew impatient. Then she finally made a decision.

"That one." she said and pointed to a dark blue backpack with red spaceships on it. The backpack was in the boys section but neither of them cared and she got the backpack with a matching lunchbox. The picked a few more school supplies and checked out.

When they returned home they had dinner before starting Brielle ready for bed. Maddie was practically fascinated about how detailed and important her night routine was. Maddie read her a bedtime story while she finished breathing treatments and Buck made sure everything was done. He even has her sleep with a nasal cannula to make it easier for her to breathe in the morning.

When she finally fell asleep Maddie and Buck headed into the living room to chat.

"She is the cutest." Maddie says and Buck smiles.

"Yeah but she's exhausting. I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow, it's always harder when I'm not here."

"I'll watch her. I have nothing else to do."

"I have a babysitter so you don't have to be alone."

"Buck- I used to babysit you."

"Yeah but she's harder to handle."

"I think I'll be fine you have a detailed list of everything on your fridge." Maddie states.

"Are you sure? I'm working a 12 hour shift and it could be longer. it's almost impossible to get her to sleep if I'm not home."

"Buck, trust me. I'm her aunt and I need to spend some time with her." 

"Okay fine, you can watch her tomorrow. But just call me if anything happens."

Buck is super protective over her. It took him more than a month before he could finally trust Carla.


	2. Eddie Diaz, New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a normal day at work for Buck. It was, until his Cap announced the new member joining their team and Buck's competitiveness got the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoy!

The morning was a little rough for Buck. He did everything he normally does with Brielle in the morning but when he had to leave for work she had a meltdown. Brielle has only known Maddie for one day and Buck thought she was easily becoming more comfortable with her but she wasn't as comfortable when Buck announced that Maddie was going to be with her. Eventually Buck made it out the door with the help of paw patrol and ice cream.

Buck arrived at work a little late but not too late he missed anything important, or he thought. Buck went upstairs after he changed to see everyone eating. He took a seat where he normally does and noticed a new face sitting next to him. 

"Who's this?" Buck asked Cap as he pointed to Eddie.

"Eddie Diaz" Eddie responded ready to shake Buck's hand and Buck didn't move.

"New recruit. I've already introduced him to everyone you would've known if you were on time." Captain says

"Tough morning. My sisters in town," Buck said about to explain the situation so he would be let off the hook however the alarm rang and they all jumped into position.

They went on a call that didn't last very long. Buck tried to act like he was the best in front of Eddie but Eddie stole the show. Eddie knew exactly what to do and he did it better than Buck could've.

When they returned back to the station they all rushed upstairs to finish eating. As Hen reached the top of the stairs she stopped when she saw Maddie standing over by the kitchen with Brielle in her arms. Everyone behind Hen stumbled when she stopped suddenly.

"Is that-?" Hen said in a cute little voice as she started walking over to Brielle. 

Buck gasped happily, "Hey wash your hands." Hen changed directions and went to the sink because they all know that Brielle is prone to infection. Buck washed his hands right after. Before he knew it his daughter was scooped up in Hen's arms. Brielle was small for her age. She doesn't grow as fast as other kids. Brielle and Hen were talking before she started coughing a lot and Hen handed her off to Buck.

Buck rocked her in his arms, "What are you guys doing here?" He asked Maddie.

"Well, she wasn't in a good mood and she missed you so I brought her over to say hi" Maddie responded. Brielle was still coughing and Buck knew exactly how to handle it. Over on the other side of the room stood Eddie and Chimney.

"Who is that?" Eddie asked Chim.

"That's his daughter Brielle, cutest little girl and I think that's his sister Maddie." Chimney answered

"What's with the-?" 

"Coughing?" Chim responded, "yeah she has cystic fibrosis, and it's pretty bad too. Especially in someone so young."

Chimney began to walk over to them and Brielle was now sitting on Buck's lap while he held her inhaler.

"Hey Brielle, haven't seen you in a while. Do you remember me?" Chimney says to her and she nods in response trying to catch her breath. "And this is Eddie" Eddie says hi to her but she doesn't acknowledge him.

Buck chuckles before handing her off to Maddie, "take her home and have her take a long nap," Buck says to her and Maddie already knows that from Buck's long and detailed instructions. As soon as Maddie starts to walk away Brielle starts to scream and cry because she doesn't want to be away from her father.

"No why can't you come with us?" Brielle quietly says to him.

"I have to work but I'll be home before bed time tonight," Buck looks at her as a couple tears stream down her face, "okay?"

"Okay." she mumbles back to him before wrapping her arms around Maddie.

"Wow you can't keep the girls away." Hen says sarcastically and Buck smiles. Whenever anyone mentions her Buck smiles.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Maddie take Brielle to her first day of kindergarten and they run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be Buck centric so if you came for Buddie it may be a while.

At the firehouse Buck is known for being careless however when it comes to his daughter he could not be more careful. Today was Brielle's first day of kindergarten. Buck took the morning off of work so he wouldn't have to rush dropping her off. Buck makes sure to wake her up a bit earlier than he normally does. He makes sure she has enough time for her treatments without feeling rushed. Buck makes her breakfast and Maddie gets her dressed and does her hair in pigtails like always. Before he knows it they're ready to leave. Buck is a little hesitant about leaving. He needs to triple check her backpack to make sure she has everything.

When they arrive at the school Buck realizes that he isn't really ready to let her go and it doesn't look like Brielle is ready either. If Maddie didn't join along they both knew Buck would end up taking her home. Since it's the first day of school the parents are allowed to walk their children into the classroom to meet the teachers. They walk into the classroom with Brielle holding Buck's hand and her other hand is on her lunch box. 

They enter the room and is immediately greeted by the teacher while the teacher aide greets other parents. "Hi I'm Ms. Martin" says the young teacher with the short blond hair, "what's your name?" she asks Brielle. 

After Brielle doesn't want to answer Buck answers for her. "This is Brielle and I'm um Evan, Evan Buckley." He shakes her hand and then she looks back down at Brielle who still won't talk to her. "She's shy," Buck starts,"I actually emailed you about her. She has cystic fibrosis and um sometimes she has trouble catching her breath and she takes medicine at lunch. You know, I just want to make sure you knew about this."

"Yes I read the email and I already went over it with the nurse." She said with a smile that calmed Buck down. Maddie signals to Buck that most of the parents have already left and they should get going to. 

"Okay it's time for me and Maddie to go," Buck says to her as he bends down to match her eye level, "I'll pick you up in a few hours alright?" Buck hugs her and she hugs back tighter. 

"Why do you have to go?" Brielle asks quietly and Buck can sense she's on the verge of tears. 

"Because you're going to make new friends and have fun with your teachers." Buck pulls out of the hug to look at her face trying to hold back tears.

"But I don't want you to go," Brielle tells him. Ever since she entered Buck's life she was attached to him and it was never easy for her to be away from him. He knows she's very shy around other people, especially around other kids that he never pressured her into making friends or even hanging out with his friends kids. Because the last few years were rough for her Buck was scared of letting her go. He didn't want this to stress her out.

Buck looks up at Maddie, "maybe we should go home and try again tomorrow." Maddie shakes her head in response knowing that if they don't do it today they won't ever do it. Buck moves his attention back to Brielle. "I have to go and you have to stay here but I'll be back to pick you up after. Okay?"

Brielle nods and the teacher tries to pull her away and to go sit with the other kids. Buck hugs her one last time before she joins the other kids and they leave.

When walking out of the school Maddie points someone out who is familiar looking to Buck. He sees Eddie Diaz with a child on crutches. Buck has only worked a few shifts with Eddie but he hasn't mentioned much about his life and he certainly didn't mention he had a kid. 

They kinda watch him as he hugs his kid goodbye and turns right back around to his car. Buck has been jealous of Eddie being the "hot young firefighter" of the 118. He knows that Eddie just started firefighting but he is already much better than Buck. He makes Buck feel threatened like he won't have a spot on the team anymore even though the station is big enough for the both of them.


	4. You have a kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Buck's recent discovery of Eddie's child he decides to confront him about it in front of everyone.

Buck arrived late to work. He told Bobby he was gonna be late but he was even more late than expected. He changed in the locker room and before he knew it he was already getting their first call. Buck hadn't even had a chance to talk to the team before he jumped in the truck. He sits across from Eddie like always.

"I didn't know you had a kid?" Buck abruptly asks him. 

"Uh yeah his name is Christopher he's 7. How did you know-?"

"I saw you dropping him off at school this morning." Buck says

"And Eddie was on time today." Bobby jumps in to the conversation.

"Not my fault. Hey Eddie, how come you never mention him before? Why are you trying to hide it?" 

"I'm not trying to hide him. It just never came up. His mom's not in the picture it's not the easiest thing to talk about."

Buck feels like he overstepped a little bit when they arrive at the call. He tries to keep his distance during the call but when they arrive back at the station it becomes a little more difficult when Bobby assigns them both to hose maintenance. 

"Um, I'm sorry if I overstepped. I probably shouldn't have brought it up," Buck apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't keeping him a secret just so you know"

"I know, it just confuses me because I've been told I don't talk about anything besides my daughter. Um can I ask, what is up with the crutches? If you don't mind me asking."

"He has cerebral palsy. It affects his motor abilities." As Eddie talks to Buck he avoids eye contact.

"Must be tough raising a child with special needs alone."

"It can be but he's a great kid so it feels like nothing. And it can't be easy for you, to raise a kid with cystic fibrosis."

"It isn't. But I got a great sister and a great nanny, I have all the help I need."

\-----------------

Bobby let both Buck and Eddie out for a little while to pickup their kids from their first day of school.

When the teachers walked the kids out all of them were so excited to be out and immediately ran to the parents. Brielle walked slowly behind the other kids and closer to her teacher. Buck has always known she was shy but he didn't think that kindergarten would be a big deal. When she spotted Buck a smile broke out on her face as he approached her. 

"How was the first day?" He asked with a smile as he picked her up to hug her. 

"Okay." She whispered in response and hugged her dad back.

"Did you make any new friends?" Brielle just shrugged in response and Buck turned to the teacher.

"She was mostly quiet today. But I think that with time she'll be more comfortable with other kids. Have you considered switching her into a special class?" The teacher stated

"Uhm, what do you mean by special class?"

"It's not special education or anything like that but it is for students who struggle in large classes like she does. I would recommend it because it is only 5 or 6 other kids in that class." 

"I'll think about it. Thank you." Buck replied as he walked toward his car. 

When he got home with Brielle he talked to Maddie about whether or not he should switch her class and she thought it would be a good idea. Before he knew it he was back at work discussing the same thing with Bobby. 

Eddie couldn't help but overhear (because he was standing in the same room), "I put Christopher in one of those classes, just because he struggles with doing the things the other kids can do, it's just been easier and he likes it more."

"I don't know what Brielle would want."

"Why don't you ask her." Bobby suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time since I updated this but please enjoy my shitty writing. This is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope to update again soon.


End file.
